Abstract Asylum
by Kingkillerxoxo
Summary: Cartman gets the old band back together, and things get crazy. Story got taken down, will fix summary and stuff later. Rated M just to be safe, because we dont want to risk getting banned or anything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody! This is a joint account shared between me and my best friend and we both hope you enjoy this story! And please don't be too hard on us, this is our first story and also it is in Kyle's point of view. So please enjoy! :D **

"Jesus Kenny, stop splashing the fucking water on me or I'll drown your ass!" I yelled. It's one of those rare, warm days in South Park, but it wasn't quite warm enough for the still slightly frozen water to drench me. "Come on, dude lighten up! Pull that stick out of your ass!" Kenny laughed, lips stretching widely across his tan face. I frowned, deciding to let the comment go as I leaned against Stan, who sighed in annoyance. "Come on, Kenny lay off," he said, causing the blonde to frown slightly before pulling himself out of the freezing pond.

"Hey, assholes! What are you guys doing?" Cartman asked rushing toward us. I lazily gazed in his direction, barely giving him any of my attention, Stan and Kenny doing the same. "What the hell do you want, fatass?" I asked, not really caring about the answer. "Shut up Jew! I've told you I'm not fat I'm just big boned!" He growled back disinterested in my opinion. "But anyway, do you guys remember that one time-"

"At band camp?" Kenny asked with a stupid grin. "Shut the fuck up Kiiinnnny!" Cartman moaned aggravated. "Anyway in fourth grade when I had that dream about us being in a band?" We all stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "We should totally get the band back together!" Cartman said excitement clear on his face.

"Umm, how about no," I snapped at him. Cartman gave an exasperated sigh. "Kyle, stop being a bitch. Seriously guys, think about it! We could make loads of cash! And we can quit school and live the life we deserve!" Cartman pleaded. 'I said no you fucking asshole now go away!' I thought irritated with him. "Really, Cartman that's a stupid idea, I mean remember the last time we did that?" Stan stated.

"Actually…" Kenny started, unsure. Everyone looked at him curiously, peer pressure making him continue his sentence. "Umm… Well, I was just thinking that last time, we didn't really have that much experience. And Kyle's in choir now and you know that I've been practicing the drums… I dunno, maybe it's not such a bad idea after all," Kenny said a bit more confident. "You see that guys! Kenny agrees with me!"

"Dude, Kenny agrees with everything…" Stan said, still uneasy. "No I don't!" Kenny defended himself. "Please guys I promise this will work. Just give it a chance." Cartman pleaded.

While the three of them argued, I took the thought into consideration. Maybe the fatass was onto something, and Kenny's point did make sense. We've come a long way since fourth grade and our lives had slowed into a boring state of maturity lately. I mean, maybe this was just what we needed. "Okay, Cartman," I said, interrupting the dispute. "Count me in." Stan looked at me in exasperation. "Dude, are you serious?" I nodded confidently. He looked at me and sighed. "Fine, I'll do it."

**A/N: Well that was fun! We hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter please send us a review and maybe tell us what parings your rooting for! Also, we'd appreciate at least one review before we upload the next chapter! Please and thank you :D Bye bye for now! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well hello again! Well we didn't get a review which is really sad and kinda mean but we decided to post the 2nd chapter anyway so please once again enjoy the story!**

"WAKE UP BUBBE!" Mom yelled from the kitchen. The shrill sound of my mother's voice intruded on my amazing dream, causing me to groan in utter frustration. I angrily pulled the covers over my head, hoping to block her out. "Come on, Kyle wake up or moms going to kill you," Ike groaned poking his head through my door. I pulled the covers down from my face enough so that my eyes were showing and shot Ike a glare before sighing.

"Whatever, I'm getting up so go away," I said pushing the blanket off the rest of my body, waiting for the door to shut before I moved any further. Ike rolls his eyes at me before finally closing the door. I lay in bed for a minute, contemplating playing sick. 'Like I could get away with that,' I thought silently to myself. Finally I roll out of bed, reaching for my glasses, and stumble to the bathroom. I cast a glance at the mirror above the sink, running a hand through my unruly cherry red hair. My hair had grown out since sophomore year and I haven't had the time or will power to get it cut, so it comes down to just below my chin. After examining my hair, I slowly travel down to the sharp contours of my face which is odd considering I have 'quite the baby face,' as Stan would say. Finally, I plucked the glasses from my nose, picking up my contact and forcing my jade green eye open to attach the little bastard to my cornea.

After getting my contacts in place, I completed the other bathroom rituals and made my way to the closet where I rummaged through my various shirts until I found my 'I am a stegosaurus!' shirt. Then I grabbed a random pair of pants out the drawer next to me. I glanced at the clock, my eyes widening as I realized I only had ten minutes to get to the bus stop. I quickly yanked off my pajamas, pulling my shirt over my ivory toned skin and slim abdomen. Then pulling my dark, ripped skinny jeans over my slender legs and curvaceous hips, I looked at myself one last time before grabbing my chromatic converses and my backpack before heading downstairs.

"Kyle, hurry and get to the bus stop. If I hear from the school you were late you won't be seeing any those friends of yours for a long time," mom threatened. I rushed around to the kitchen, snatching up an apple for breakfast, before racing out the door toward the bus stop. I sprint toward my destination, skidding slightly on the slippery sidewalk having grown accustomed enough to the icy ground to not fall. At last I slow my sprint into a fast walk, finally seeing the familiar red stop sign and the three silhouettes beside it.

"Hey, guys!" I greeted breathlessly. I barely got the words out when the bus pulled up to us. My two friends and Cartman nodded in response as we all piled on. We were left with the front seats, as was per usual considering we were the last stop, but this time my seat was occupied by a girl. "Uhh…." I muttered when suddenly I felt a hand on my back pushing me forward. I turn around to see Kenny 'what a shocker' sliding his skinny ass into the seat next to the girl.

I turned to the side, about to take the seat across from them when I noticed it was already taken by Cartman and Stan. I gave Stan a 'what the fuck' look, which he returned with a shrug. Sighing, I look around the bus for an empty seat, finding that Craig was sitting alone. Suddenly Ms. Crabtree yelled, "COME ON, WE'RE RUNNING LATE!" scaring the shit out of me. "Shut up you stupid bitch," I said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I looked back at her and called, "I said look out for that ditch!" Ms. Crabtree looked at the road ahead. "Oh, okay!" I rolled my eyes and made my way toward Craig, who stared at me for a moment before resentfully scooting over to make room.

I plop myself down setting my backpack on my then lap then raising my eyes to meet Craig's, only to realize he had turned his head toward the window. "So umm…. How are you?" I asked awkwardly only to be met with Craig's fist in my face, his middle finger an inch from my nose. Glaring angrily I turn my head forward, watching the road.

═══════════════════════Time Skip═════════════════════

First period was a drag, as always. I was never really a morning person and having honors biology, my least favorite subject, so early in the day just added on to my gloomy state. It wasn't any help that none of my friends were in here with me either. I casually glanced toward the door, only to find the girl from earlier walking in. 'She must be lost,' I thought to myself, going back to my doodles. Finally, I heard my teacher's voice as he entered the classroom. "Oh! Hello, you must be the new student. What's your name?" I heard her whisper something and then Mr. William's voice echoed over the classroom.

"Everyone I want you to meet Daisy Blackburn! I want you all to be nice and welcome her. Let's see how about you sit next to…. Kyle! Raise your hand please." I groaned and raised my hand up. She walks over and slides into her seat and starts arranging her school supplies on the desk. I lazily swept my eyes over her, 'she's albino huh? That's kinda cool' I thought fascinated. She had the distinctive colorless skin, white hair, 'and in my opinion' pretty celeste blue eyes.

"So… Daisy was it?" I asked politely, attempting to start a conversation. Only for her to scoff and turn the other way, facing the board as Mr. Williams started the daily lecture. My eyes bore into the back of her head in confusion and slight aggravation. 'Freakin bitch…' I thought before turning my attention to the teacher as well.

**A/N: Hmm well the story as a bit of of a slow start but once its it gets rolling it'll bve awesome! So keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all! Well we really want to thank Breathlessly and ElissaTucker3 for reviewing and supporting us because this isn't very easy and at first we thought no one liked it so thank you for helping us continue. Please enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the south park characters, or the songs that will eventually be in the story and we don't really own the name it belongs to someone called freakdeaky because were weren't able to think of name are selves lol! But yeah we own nothing…..yet. Muhahahahahaha! **

It was just after first period and I was at my locker, waiting on Kenny and Stan to arrive so we could go to second period together. Second period was definitely my favorite class (excluding choir), because it was the only class I had with my two best friends…and Cartman. 'Fucking fat bastard' I thought annoyed, when finally I saw Kenny and….Daisy? 'What the hell?' Confused and a tad bit miffed, I stared at them as they approached, laughing and chuckling. "Hey, dude!" Kenny said cheerily.

"Uhhh… Hey?" I said looking at Daisy who was now grinning at me. 'Is she bi-polar or something? Crazy skank,' I thought while politely smiling back. "Hey, dude. I'll catch up with you later okay?" Kenny said, looking at me with a smirk. I snorted and gave a small wave goodbye in response, turning my back to Kenny and Daisy and ran right into Stan.

"Ah! Hey, Kyle!" Stan greeted me, a giant grin plastered across his face. I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips at the site of my super best friend. "Hey, Stan," I replied, beaming with happiness. "So don't forget, were supposed to meet up at Cartman's after school. Oh! Hey did you do the homework last night? Of course you did! Can I copy it?"

"Sure when do you not copy off me? Anyway did you see Kenny and that new girl? Do you think he likes her?" I asked as we started walking toward the room. Stan glanced over his shoulder at the two who were still standing at the lockers where we left them. "I don't know…dude Kenny's a whore, so I can never tell… Whys it matter?" He asked. I frowned recalling the events from earlier this morning. "I don't like her… She just seems so rude."

"I don't know, dude. I talked to her earlier and she seemed alright. Did she do something to you?" He asked, concerned. My frown grew deeper. "Well… Not necessarily. I mean, I tried to talk to her and she kinda just blew me off," I said. "Maybe she was just nervous dude, it _is_ her first day."

'Stan, always the voice of reason…' I thought to myself. I couldn't find a good enough argument to continue the conversation, so I kept my mouth shut. We continued on to Algebra II in silence. Or at least, it would've been in silence if Cartman hadn't of shown up.

"Hey asshole! Jew. Whatcha doing?" Fatass asked in a bittersweet voice as he approached us. "Hey, Cartman," we both groaned. "Hey now is that anyway to treat your manager~" He sang teasingly.

My eyes narrowed. "Who said you were going to be the manager?" I spat at him. "Guys, this isn't the time to talk about that," Stan added, glancing at the clock in the hallway. "Come on, we only have two minutes to get to class." Cartman and I both glared at him. "Fine," I mumbled. "But this is going up for discussion later, fatass!" "Whatever Jew," he scoffed before walking ahead of us. I stomped over to my seat and plopped down just as Kenny walked in, with Daisy following close behind. 'Nooooooooooo! God dangit!' I thought exasperated. 'Is she going to be in all of my classes?' Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stan sit down beside of me. "Hey, dude? Are you okay?" He asked, poking my arm. I disregarded his question and slumped down further into my seat as Mrs. Garrison walked in.

God if that woman/man gets one more sex change, I'm switching out of this school. It's not that I have a problem with it… It's just that it makes things so confusing for us. Like this last time, she announced to the class that she no longer like girls, therefore another sex change took place.

Sighing I turned my attention to Kenny, who was flirting so hard with Daisy I'm surprised she doesn't sue him for sexual harassment. 'Maybe she enjoys the attention? Must be nice to be popular as soon as you get on the bus, huh?' I was getting even more annoyed by the second, so I turned my face back to the board, when I felt something hit the back of my head.

'Huh?' Turning around I see Craig smirking at me. 'What the hell?' quirking my eyebrow at him, I try to mentally ask what he wanted, only for his smirk to widen and continue whispering to Tweek who was staring at me funny. 'Ooookay?'

═══════════════════════Time Skip═════════════════════

Finally it was after school, me and the others were making our way toward Cartman's house, which was surprisingly quiet. Actually, it was too quiet, and I felt the need to break the uncomfortable silence. "So, Kenny?" He looked up from the sidewalk and looked at me with his bright cerulean eyes. "You and Daisy, huh?" I asked teasingly, putting on my best fake smile.

His face turned scarlet and I looked at him questioningly. "No… Well, I mean… She seems really cool. And I think… I think I might really like her..." He replied, avoiding my gaze. Kenny never blushes when he talks about girls. And he's not a known stutterer. What's going on with him? I decided to drop the conversation and just looked straight ahead. But apparently Kenny wasn't ready to let it go. "Hey guys, did you know she's in choir? Maybe we should let her try out to be in the band!"

"No way, Kenny we already have a singer and besides we barely know her," Stan said most likely having saw my upset expression. I made a mental note to thank him later as Kenny nodded in agreement, though clearly disappointed about being shot down.

After reaching Cartman's house and his mom making us (him) a chocolate sundae we settled down in his basement where most of our misadventures begin. "Whelp so where do we start?" Kenny began. "Well obviously we need a band name." I stated.

"Hmm how about we just use our old name?" Kenny said smiling lecherously at the thought of our old name. "Dude Kenny that's gross no way!" Stan yelped at the thought. "You didn't have a problem with the name when we were younger," Kenny replied, smile still in place.

"Yeah! Before we knew what it meant!" I said blushing. "Fine! What do you think we should call the band?" 'Good question.' I thought, when Stan decided to pipe up, "How about something hardcore? Like _Madness_."

I frowned at him. "Yeah…" I said. "But that sounds too…plain. We need something Badass." "_Madness is _badass, Kyle!" Stan defended."Uhhhh okay then. No," I stated. "Well why don't you think of something, then?" He asked sticking his tongue out at me and crossing his arms.

"Fine, I will," I stated determinedly. "Ah! What about… Umm… Uhhhhh…" I heard my best friend snort and shot him a glare. "Fine, let's put some words into a hat and draw them. That'll determine our band name," I decided and looked hopefully toward my friend's for their approval. They hesitated before nodding. "Yeah, that sounds good," Kenny said excitedly.

"Who's gonna pull the names out of the hat?" Stan inquired. "Cartman since he isn't in the band." I stated. "Whatever Jew!" He growled, "It's not my fault you can't sing or play an instrument," I said innocently. "GODDAMIT! JEW I'LL-"

"Guys stop already, we don't have time for this," Stan interrupted "Ughh whatever, pussy," Cartman sneered at Stan. "Okay guys let's do this!" Kenny shouted excitedly.

Eventually we settled down and started writing down words to put in the hat. Finally after a few minutes of writing we threw all the words into Cartman's hat, shook it up and then had the fatass stick his chubby hands into the hat before pulling one word out of the hat. "It says _Abstract_," Cartman said plainly before sticking his fingers back into the hat and pulling out another word "Err? Hey Jew read this word!" He yelled at me. Sighing I walk over and read the word over his shoulder "Uhh it says _Asylum…_What a weird name. Are we gonna keep that or draw again?"

"What? Dude no this is fate! Some god somewhere wants us to have this name, so yeah were gonna keep it," he stated firmly "Whelp, it's decided. Are new band name is _Abstract Asylum!" _I said injecting as much pep into that sentence as possible.

Which pulled a sigh from Stan, who said drearily "This is going to suck." 'Gee what an optimist.'

**A/N: So we finally finished the 3****rd**** chapter and we were wondering if you guys had any suggestions for the story. So were gonna do a poll with the couples available in the story for Kyle we may eventually put up another poll for other minor couples. But anyway we hope you guys enjoy this chapter and were going to try and post another before the weekends over so please continue reading and leaving reviews! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys this is Jamie and Megan! We are so sorry that we didn't update twice last weekend but we kinda got carried away with the story so please forgive us. But anyway we just wanted to say that we decided that we are going to periodically switch POV's and our first POV switch will be with Kenny! YAY! Please read and enjoy! Thank you! **

"Minor setback, guys. Turns out we have no money…" Cartman stated. We all stopped talking and looked at him, all of our previous excitement disappearing. "Money?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, Jew. Money for the equipment as in: a microphone, a guitar, a sound system and a bass," Cartman said smartly. "Shut up, fatass…" I mumbled, crossing my arms in aggravation. Suddenly, Kenny jumped up, excitement clear on his face. "Craig! He just had his birthday; he's probably loaded with cash!"

"Oh yeah! But… Dude, we can't just walk up to him and ask him for money. Plus, he hates us, remember?" I stated. "Why don't you just use your Jew magic and make him give us his money?" Cartman asked innocently, "Damnit, Cartman I don't have Jew magic! Why do you always have to start something!" I yelled angrily my face turning red from anger.

"Guys, seriously…stop. We need to think of a way to get money from Craig," Stan said thoughtfully. "Umm… Wait!" Kenny piped up. "Doesn't Craig play an instrument?" Stan's face lit up. "Ah! Yeah, he plays bass!"

"We should get him to join our band," Kenny squealed. "That way we get money _and _a bass player!"

"But… Who's going to ask him?" I asked, feeling nervous suddenly. Everyone looked at me. Why did I even open my mouth? I glared at all of them. "Aw! Dude, no way! He hates me the _most_!" I whined.

"Huh, what are talking about? He likes you the _most_ stupid! It's Stan he hates the most!" "Hey!" Stan cried. "Oh you already know that, don't act surprised," Kenny snickered cruelly. "Whatever," Stan mumbled.

"But yeah, anyway so since he likes you most you're going to ask him," Kenny said a tiny smirk on his face.

'Damn him!' I thought grumpily. 'I don't want to go. He makes me feel so anxious' I thought, already beginning to feel a bit uneasy. "Dude, are you okay? I'll go with you if you want," Stan offered politely. 'Gosh I could just kiss him!' 'Wait what? Where'd that come from?' I pondered. "Well?" Stan questioned. "Oh, yeah! Thanks, Stan!" I said smiling at him.

"No problem," he said, smiling back. "God," Cartman said with a sneer. "You guys are such fags."

"Shut the fuck up, fatass!" I screeched.

"Okay, you two go ask Craig tomorrow morning," Kenny said. "Until then, we should find some cheap instruments."

═══════════════════════Time Skip═════════════════

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing. My hand fumbled around on my night stand until I grabbed the buzzing device and peered angrily at the name. I hit 'answer' and put it to my ear. "Yeah?" I grumbled.

"Dude! Get your ass out of the bed! You're going to miss the bus," Stan cried. "Wha?" I shot out of the bed, looking at the clock on my night stand. I had five minutes to get to the bus stop. "There's no way I'm going to make it," I squeaked, still not fully awake. He was quiet for a minute. Then I heard him sigh. "I'll go back and get the car. I'll pick you up in a bit," he said. "Ah! You don't have to, I'll just walk," I insisted. "It's ok. Just hurry up and get ready," Stan sighed. "Okay. Thanks a lot, Stan I owe you one!" I said gratefully, "Haha! No problem, but seriously get off the phone and get ready! Bye."

"Bye!" I said hanging up. Hurriedly I run around my room opening the drawers to get to my pants, I grab a random pair, and then I rush toward my closet grabbing a random shirt. I run to the bathroom, stab my contacts into my eyes and throw my clothes off, I then shoved my legs into my white skinny jeans and push my face threw the top of my dark green shirt. I quickly brush my teeth and attempt to run a brush through my thick locks.

It wasn't long after I grabbed my bag off of the floor that my cell phone started buzzing again. "Hey, dude. I'm here," he said. I didn't bother replying; I just hung up and darted down the stairs. "I'm off, mom!" I called. I heard her yell something in response, but I ignored her and ran out the door. I saw Stan sitting in his old beat up Nissan Sentra, and from the looks of it, he was alone. I guess Kenny and Cartman decided to catch the bus. I beamed at him as I rushed to the passenger side door, opening it and throwing my crap in then shutting it behind me.

"Took you long enough," Stan mumbled under his breath, but loud enough so that I could hear it. I shot him my infamous glare, then he grinned at me and the corners of my lips twitched into a small smile. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for picking me up, Stan. I don't know why mom or Ike didn't wake me up. And to tell you the truth…I didn't really want to walk to school," I confessed.

He looked over his left shoulder as he pulled out onto the road once more, then he glanced in my direction with a laugh. "I know you didn't, dude. You hate walking… But it's no problem. I didn't really want to ride the bus if you weren't on anyway."

'Aww! What a great friend.' I thought. "Umm… So, about Craig… How are we going to approach him?" I asked, my stomach seemingly filled with butterflies from sudden nervousness. "I realize that we've known him since we were like, four, but he scares me, dude…" I said feeling squeamish. "Dude, don't be such a baby, he's not that bad…Well maybe he's a little unnerving, but still he's no weirder than us.

I was quiet for a minute, contemplating. "Yeah… Maybe he's not all that bad. I guess…" I murmured. "Okay, how about during lunch?" Stan asked, suddenly. "Huh? Oh yea sure that sounds fine."

It wasn't too long after that, that we pulled into the school parking lot. Hurriedly we stepped out the car and made are way toward the school. Once we got to our locker we grabbed our stuff, said goodbye and ran to our respective classrooms.

I was almost to my biology classroom when I felt myself crash into someone; blinkingly I looked up and squeaked. It was Craig. 'Ughh he's gonna kill me for running into him.' I peered up at him from the ground. "I-I'm sorry," I said. He glared down at me, and then smirked, before offering me a hand. I looked from his hand to his face and then back to his hand before smiling lightly and taking the offered hand.

"You should watch where you're going," He stated, staring intently at my face. "Err…" I mumbled, shifting uncomfortably from my right foot to my left as I averted my gaze. "I should get to class," I quickly said, rushing past him. "Wait," He said grabbing my wrist. I turned toward him, my face suddenly growing red. "Y-yeah?" I asked.

"You should stay here," He said, his face getting pink. "Uhh…Why?" I asked uncertainly. 'Is Craig blushing?' I thought a little embarrassed. "We should skip class," he said. I continued to stare at him confusedly. "Why?" I repeated. He let go of my wrist and turned the other way. "Just come with me," he ordered. I bit my lip and looked up toward the clock. At this point I would be late anyway. "Fine," I said.

I hurried to catch up with him, while hoping we wouldn't get caught. 'Oh god, I hope my mom doesn't find out…' I thought hopeful. I caught up to him and slowed down to walk side by side with him.

**Kenny's POV:**

After the bus dropped us off, I had gone in the opposite direction of the school. My parents had been fighting again this morning, so I didn't want to stay home. But I sure as hell didn't want to go to school either. So I headed in the direction of the local liquor store and used my fake ID to pick up some cigarettes and some vodka before heading to the ally across from the school.

I had just started my first cigarette when I saw two people heading off toward the mall. I saw a flash of bright red hair. It was Kyle and Craig. 'What the hell? Why's Kyle with Craig? He doesn't even like Craig,' I thought confused. 'Maybe Craig's bribing him? I better follow just make sure Kyle's alright,' I thought determinedly.

I did my best to stay quiet and out of sight, as I followed at least five feet behind them. From what I could tell, they weren't even talking. That's odd… And Kyle looks so nervous. 'What's going on? I swear if Craig hurts him I'll kill him,' I thought fuming.

I followed them all the way to the mall, then they turned around a corner. I cursed and hurried to catch up with them. When I got to the corner, I came to a stop and peeked around the trash can. Then I heard a tiny voice behind me. "Hey, mister. Whatcha doin?" I snapped my head around and hissed at the poor kid. His eyes grew big and his lip quivered. "Mommy!" He ran away crying. I smirked and walked away before the woman came back. 'Crap! Where'd they go?' I thought, when I caught a glimpse of fiery red hair. 'That's definitely Kyle,' I assumed.

'The arcade?' I pulled off my bright orange hoodie and wrapped it around my waist, so as not to attract attention to myself. Craig bought some tokens while Kyle just stood next to him, looking around awkwardly. I took my place in the back, pretending to play some game while keeping my eyes set on the red head and an even closer eye on Craig.

'Why are they here? And how did he get Kyle to skip class?' I thought questioningly. I sighed, 'It's been 20 minutes already, do something else,' I thought fed up with waiting and watching them play games together.

I propped my head on my hand and sighed again, one hand still on the joystick controller. Suddenly someone tugged at the bottom of my shirt. I glanced down and saw a little kid staring up at me with big baby blue eyes. "Excuse me, sir. I want to play this game," he said in an adorable voice. 'God damnit, it's that kid from earlier,' I thought pissed. I slammed my hand against the game and hissed in his face with as much intensity as I could. Then I snarled and walked away as he began crying once more. I felt a twinge of guilt, but it quickly disappeared when I looked up and noticed that Kyle and Craig had vanished.

'Are you serious? I take my eyes off of them for two minutes…'

**Kyle's POV:**

'Wow. Who would've thought Craig Tucker could be a nice guy. But why's he being so nice to me?' I thought confused. Determined to know I grabbed Craig's wrist and pulled him over into the boys' bathroom. "Why are you being so nice to me? And why'd you bring me here?" I asked wanting know.

"Because I wanted to," He said. "No give me a better answer!" I growled. "Fine," He turned his head, looking around aimlessly before taking my hand in his and jerking me closer, looking directly in my eyes. "I like you. Be my boyfriend," He stated bluntly.

"Uhh…" I stuttered out, my face reddening to the point that I thought it was on fire. Before I could make an actual response, he grabbed the back of my neck, and pulled me toward him until his lips touched mine. 'Is h-he kissing me! What do I do?' I thought frantically, my heart beating rapidly. Mid panic I felt his arms wrap around my waist. Before I knew it, I had melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him closer, feeling him smirk against my lips. 'Wow my first real kiss! Damn Cartman damn him! Wait what am I doing thinking about him. I'm kissing Craig!' I thought happily.

**Kenny's POV:**

After I made it out of the arcade, I looked around for my friend and the noirette. I catch a glimpse of Kyle as he grabs Craig by his wrist and pulls him to the bathroom. 'Eh?' I thought stunned. I took off, ignoring the mall security as they called after me, something about slowing down. I came to a stop just around the corner of the bathroom concourse, just in time to see Craig wrap his arms around Kyle's tiny waist. 'What the fucking hell is going on?' I hadn't even realized that I had let out a small shriek. I slapped my hands over my mouth and gaped at the scene. 'Why are they-? What the hell? Should I do something? Is this mouth rape?' Then Kyle wrapped his arms around his neck. 'Okay… So it's not rape. But it needs to stop!' They started to pull away from each other and I stumbled over my own legs, attempting to get away unseen.

**A/N: Hehehe! That was fun! We almost died at the kiss scene because were such sissies but anyway we really hope you enjoyed this chapter and we wanted to tell you that this story may potentially become rated M. Umm… And if anyone's up to it, we need someone to write a pure smut chapter sometime in the future. If you're interested, please PM us :) Because we can't we'd probably die to death! The two scenes where Kenny hisses at the kid were probably unintentional, but please tell us what you thought about it, because we died laughing. XD Please continue to read and review, also tell your friends! Thank you!**


End file.
